His Wife
by Hananako
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, sosok Hinata Hyuuga adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga akan hadir di hidupnya. Ia menikahi wanita itu dengan terpaksa. Istrinya itu sangat menyebalkan, aneh dan banyak kekurangan. Ia tidak mencintai wanita itu tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Novel Spring Love dari sudut pandang Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang Kakashi yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa katamu tadi?! Menikah? Ahahahaha… aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu seperti ini Sasuke… ahahaha."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika Kakashi sudah mulai bisa menenangkan tawanya. Asisten pribadinya itu bahkan sampai harus mengusap air matanya.

"Fiuhh… itu tadi benar-benar lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kakashi."

Kakashi mematung. Matanya terbelalak. Jika ia tidak sedang mengenakan masker pasti Sasuke akan melihat mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau… sedang tidak bercanda?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kantor. Bukankah seharusnya Kakashi yang paling tahu seperti apa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Keluarga Hyuuga ya…" Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Bukan pilihan yang buruk. Reputasi dan status mereka lumayan bagus. Kudengar puteri pertama Hiashi Hyuuga lumayan cantik."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak peduli seperti apa wajah puteri Hiashi itu. Hal itu tidak penting baginya.

"Siapkan pertemuanku dengan Hiashi besok." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?! Tidakkah kau sedikit tergesa-gesa?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi dengan penasaran.

Sosok wanita berambut pink dengan mata hijau muncul di benak Sasuke.

 _Sakura…_

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan ingatannya pada sosok keluarganya.

 _Otou-san… Okaa-san… Nii-san…_

Sasuke mengepalkan erat tangannya. Seandainya saja keluarganya masih hidup pasti ia tidak berada di posisi seperti sekarang ini. Seandainya saja kakaknya masih hidup pasti orang akan yang menikahi puteri Hiashi itu bukanlah Sasuke.

Mengapa kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menikahkan anaknya pada keluarga Hyuuga? Apa alasannya? Apa hal spesial yang membuat mereka menjatuhkan pilihannya pada keluarga Hyuuga?

Yang jelas hal ini adalah salah satu keinginan orang tuanya dulu. Dan Sasuke… ingin memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya itu.

"Apapun pendapat dari Sakura tidaklah penting. Siapkan saja semuanya, Kakashi."

 _Otou-san… Okaa-san… jika aku memenuhi keinginan kalian ini apakah kalian akan merasa bangga padaku?_

 _Aku merindukan kalian bertiga…_

.

.

Hiashi Hyuuga menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka. Saat Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi puteri pertamanya, pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang yang terpancar di matanya.

Sasuke tidak begitu mengenal sosok Hiashi Hyuuga secara pribadi. Namun ia memiliki sedikit memori tentang pria paruh baya di depannya itu. Sasuke tahu jika Hiashi dan ayahnya adalah teman dekat. Saat ia masih kecil dulu Hiashi sering berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk sekedar bertamu.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar maka disepakatilah tanggal pernikahannya. Mereka juga sepakat jika urusan pernikahan akan ditangani oleh pihak Hyuuga. Ia hanya perlu menyerahkan daftar tamu yang akan diundang untuk hadir ke pesta pernikahannya. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia justru lega karena tidak harus repot-repot mempersiapkan apapun.

.

.

"Kau hanya mengundang sedikit orang saja huh…" Kata Kakashi sambil melihat-lihat daftar tamu.

"Mmm."

"Bagaimana reaksi Sakura dan Naruto?"

Sasuke membisu. Sakura sangat kecewa padanya, bahkan ia sampai menangis di hadapannya. Naruto marah besar dan meluapkannya dengan meninju wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang masih sedikit lebam karena tinju dari Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Menurutmu apakah mereka akan datang?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke dengan acuh. Yang jelas ia telah memberikan undangan pada dua orang itu.

"Pernikahanmu hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Gumam Kakashi. "Apa kau sudah melihat wajah calon istrimu?"

"Aku akan melihatnya saat pernikahan nanti."

"Oi… oi… apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Tidakkah kau penasaran seperti apa wajahnya? Bagaimana jika ia jelek?"

"Bukan hal yang penting bagiku."

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Itu adalah nama dari istri barunya.

Ah… sekarang namanya sudah berganti menjadi Hinata Uchiha.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan istri barunya itu… _biasa._

Wanita itu sangat biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Wajahnya biasa. Tidak jelek namun juga tidak terlalu cantik. Pupil matanya pucat. Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, perpaduan antara biru, ungu dan hitam. Penampilannya juga biasa, sederhana dan tidak menawan. Karakternya biasa, seseorang yang pendiam dan pemalu yang bahkan berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Sikapnya juga biasa, tidak terlihat anggun dan berwibawa namun syukurlah bukan tomboy. Ia selalu memakai pakaian longgar sehingga ia tidak tahu dengan jelas bentuk tubuhnya. Mungkin tubuhnya juga biasa.

Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan malam pertama dengannya. Ia lebih memilih bekerja. Mungkin wanita itu akan marah dan membencinya. Wanita mana yang tidak akan marah ketika suaminya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya saat malam pernikahan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan itu. Terserah saja.

Hari berikutnya saat ia bertemu dengan wanita itu ia sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu tidak marah atau mengamuk atas sikapnya tadi malam. Hinata hanya menyapanya dengan sopan dan ia selalu mengabaikannya. Wanita itu tidaklah penting baginya.

Selama seminggu ia selalu mengabaikan wanita itu. Ia selalu sengaja pulang larut agar tidak sering berpapasan dengannya. Istri barunya itu tidak pernah protes, ia justru selalu tersenyum setiap kali mereka bertemu di pagi hari.

Sakura masih marah dengannya. Untuk pertama kalinya wanita berambut pink itu tidak mengirimi pesan selama berhari-hari. Biasanya Sakura akan mengiriminya pesan setidaknya satu kali sehari. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, si _dobe_ itu selalu meneror ponselnya. Setiap satu jam sekali si _dobe_ itu mengirimi pesan umpatan atau menelponnya. Sasuke lebih memilih mengaktifkan ponselnya dengan mode diam.

.

.

 ** _"HINATA!"_**

Ia meneriakkan nama wanita itu secara spontan. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya itu. Mobil itu langsung melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu sekarang. Ia memiliki koneksi yang luas, melacak plat mobil bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Ia lalu menghampiri wanita yang tergeletak di aspal dengan tubuh yang lecet dan berdarah.

Ekspresi wanita itu terlihat tenang, seperti orang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat kontras ketika berada di atas aspal yang hitam.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar kepanikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berusia 30-an yang menangis sambil memeluk anak kecil yang nyaris menjadi korban kecelakaan jika tidak diselamatkan oleh Hinata. Sebagai seorang ibu seharusnya ia mengawasi anaknya dengan baik.

Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong tubuh Hinata ke mobilnya. Sepertinya tidak ada tulang yang patah namun ia juga tidak tahu pasti. Dengan mengebut ia lalu pergi ke rumah sakit.

Pikirannya campur aduk, ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Sakura. Apa yang Hinata lakukan disini? Mengapa ia dengan bodohnya mencoba menyelamatkan orang lain?!

 _Dasar wanita bodoh…_

.

.

Kondisi Hinata tidak parah. Sasuke merasa jauh lebih lega sekarang meskipun ia tidak mengekspresikannya.

Sasuke mengetahui satu fakta baru : _ketika Hinata sedang marah ia justru berbicara dengan lancar_.

Ternyata Hinata bukanlah wanita yang patuh dan pendiam seperti dugaan awalnya. Ia juga bisa marah, kesal, panik dan jengkel. Wanita itu penuh dengan kontradiksi.

Hinata itu penakut namun juga pemberani.

Hinata itu penyabar namun juga cepat marah.

Hinata itu pendiam namun juga bisa cerewet.

Hinata itu berbicara dengan perlahan namun juga bisa berteriak.

Hinata itu pemalu dan lembut namun juga tangguh dan keras kepala.

Hinata itu lemah namun juga kuat.

Hinata itu jujur dan terbuka namun ia juga menyembunyikan beberapa hal.

Hinata adalah misteri.

Apa yang ia sembunyikan?

Sasuke lalu mengambil kesimpulan jika _Hinata adalah wanita yang menarik._

.

.

Hinata memiliki sepasang mata yang ekspresif yang selalu mencerminkan isi hatinya. Perasaannya selalu terlihat jelas. Jika ia sedang kesal atau marah matanya menyipit. Saat ia sedih atau kecewa sinar matanya akan meredup. Ketika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat ia sedang senang matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Ketika ia terlihat malu-malu ia akan menundukkan pandangannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang. Saat ia tersenyum dengan tulus matanya akan melembut, seperti cahaya rembulan di langit malam.

Sasuke tahu jika Hinata menyukainya. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan tatapan wanita yang jatuh hati padanya. Setiap kali mereka bertatapan Hinata akan menundukkan pandangannya sementara wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

.

.

Pelaku penabrakan itu adalah seorang pria berusia 37 tahun. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk setelah putus dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kasus itu pada pihak kepolisian. Ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan ini lebih jauh lagi. Asalkan pelakunya sudah tertangkap dan diberi hukuman, baginya hal itu sudah cukup.

Sasuke tidak memberitahukan kasus ini pada Hinata namun bukan berarti ia menutup-nutupinya. Jika Hinata bertanya maka ia akan menjawabnya. Namun mengapa Hinata tidak pernah menanyakan kasus ini? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengabaikan kejadian yang mungkin saja merenggut nyawanya?

Sasuke tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran wanita itu.

.

.

"Se-setidaknya kau ja-jangan sering pulang larut malam."

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu lagi-lagi menundukkan wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas terlihat seperti tirai yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ba-bagaimanapun juga kita a-adalah suami istri. A-aku tidak berharap agar kau mencintaiku. A-aku hanya ingin kita bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Se-setidaknya dengan begitu kita tidak terasa seperti orang asing."

Istrinya itu terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Ia memasang ekspresi penuh harap namun juga dihiasi kepasrahan jika tiba-tiba mendengar penolakan. Sebuah kontradiksi yang menarik.

"… Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Sasuke. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menjawab seperti itu.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Ekspresi tidak percaya terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ma-mau kubuatkan apa untuk makan malam?" Kata Hinata dengan penuh harap.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu. A-aku lumayan jago." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi bangga

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke. Ia ingin menilai seperti apa kemampuan Hinata.

"A-apa yang tidak kau sukai? A-apa kau punya alergi pada makanan tertentu?"

"Tidak ada alergi." Sasuke tidak memiliki alergi pada makanan apapun.

Hinata masih menanti jawabannya dengan penuh harap.

"… Aku tidak suka brokoli."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Hinata.

Senyuman Hinata sangat berbeda dengan senyuman milik siapapun yang pernah ia temui. Tidak seperti senyuman Naruto yang menyilaukan seperti mentari. Tidak seperti milik ayahnya yang kaku dan professional. Tidak seperti milik Itachi yang lembut dan dipenuhi rasa sayang pada adiknya. Tidak seperti milik ibunya yang anggun dan memberikan kenyamanan. Tidak seperti senyuman milik Sakura yang hangat dan manis. Tidak seperti milik Kakashi, Shizune, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, dan yang lainnya.

Ketika Hinata tersenyum, sepasang matanya akan melembut. Bibirnya akan melengkung. Pipinya lalu dihiasi semburat merah muda. Senyuman Hinata terang tapi tidak menyilaukan. Hangat tapi juga menyejukkan. Lembut dan natural. Senyumannya terasa menenangkan… dan menghanyutkan.

Mungkin Hinata bukanlah wanita yang menawan dan mempesona. Tapi harus Sasuke akui _Hinata yang tersenyum terlihat sangat cantik._

.

.

 **Hanya sedikit sudut pandang yang saya ceritakan. Kalau diceritakan banyak-banyak takutnya nanti malah spoiler kisah utama.**

 **Disini saya juga sengaja tidak mencantumkan pendapat dan perasaan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Pokoknya itu masih rahasia!**

 **Please review ^^**

 **Meski hanya satu kata saja namun itu sangat berarti bagi saya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena saya adalah author yang jahat maka saya akan menulis Sasuke POV suka-suka hati saya. Ehehehe… please jangan marah sama saya! Saya hanya akan mengungkapkan pemikiran Sasuke yang menarik bagi saya.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : Yukigakure**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan menjumpai sosok Hinata.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"I-itu… u-um…"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Apa yang diinginkan Hinata hingga harus mengganggunya.

"Se-selamat so-sore… Bo-bolehkah a-aku masuk?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terlihat gugup. Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm." Ia ingin mengetahui maksud kedatangan Hinata kemari.

Hinata lalu memasuki kamar itu dengan malu-malu. Matanya memancarkan rasa keingintahuan ketika mengamati isi kamarnya. Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dan lebih memilih duduk di kursi sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Katakan tujuanmu." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri dengan canggung sambil mengigit bibirnya. Hinata seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"A-aku i-ingin melihatmu." Wajah lalu Hinata memerah.

Hinata sedang berbohong. Itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke tahu itu.

 _Mengapa wanita itu berbohong?_

"Kau sudah melihatku. Lalu?"

"A-aku masih belum puas!" Setelah meneriakkan kata-kata itu Hinata membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke meletakkan dokumen di tangannya. Dengan ekspresi datar ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Lalu kapan kau akan puas?"

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Mata lavendernya mengamati langit-langit kamar.

"Ka-kau bisa melanjutkan pe-pekerjaanmu. A-aku tidak akan me-mengganggumu."

Sasuke mendesah dalam hati. Wanita ini dengan seenaknya datang kemari. Ia sudah mengganggu Sasuke dengan kehadirannya. Tidakkah ia menyadari hal itu?

"Apa kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang saat ada orang lain yang memata-mataimu?"

Mungkin kata 'memata-matai' tidaklah tepat tapi ketika ia melihat Hinata yang membelalakkan matanya dengan ekspresi shock jujur ia merasa sedikit terhibur.

"A-aku tidak memata-mataimu!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia ingin mendengar alasan wanita itu.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin melihatmu!" Teriak Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau bisa memotretku dengan ponsel saat ini juga lalu melihatnya sampai kau puas." Goda Sasuke.

"U-um…" Ia sangat menikmati ekspresi wanita itu yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Hinata merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil memunggungi Sasuke. Heh, jadi ia tidak ingin pergi ternyata.

"A-abaikan saja kehadiranku disini!"

"Aku memang akan mengabaikanmu."

Sasuke berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan wanita itu ketika ia dengan kemauannya sendiri berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ia akan melihat sampai sejauh mana tekad wanita itu.

"Hey Sasuke…" Suara Hinata memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm." Sasuke melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Hanya 12 menit ternyata. Itu adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan agar wanita itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Apa kau menikmati waktu yang kau habiskan bersama dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap punggung wanita itu. Ternyata Hinata bisa berbicara dengan lancar saat tidak menatapnya secara langsung.

"Entahlah."

"Itu bukan jawaban pasti."

"Lalu jawaban apa yang kau inginkan."

"… Jawaban yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata.

"A-apakah Sakura hebat dalam bermain ski?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mampu menyembunyikan nada cemburunya.

"Ya." Sakura memang hebat dalam bermain ski. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan terampil.

Sasuke mengetahui alasan mengapa Hinata tidak ikut bermain ski dengannya dan Sakura karena ia tidak bisa bermain ski. Sayang sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain ski."

"Aku sudah bisa bermain ski sejak kecil."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"…kakakku."

Sasuke lalu teringat pada sosok Itachi yang dengan sabar mengajarinya bermain ski. Itu adalah salah satu memori favoritnya.

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Apakah keluargamu-"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu." Potong Sasuke dengan dingin. Setelah mengatakan itu ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Hinata. Ia seharusnya tidak menumpahkan amarahnya pada wanita itu. Bukan salah Hinata jika keluarganya saat ini pergi.

Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat punggung Hinata yang menjadi kaku.

"Maaf…" Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Topik mengenai keluarganya adalah sesuatu yang sensitif baginya. Ia belum siap membicarakan hal itu.

"A-apa binatang favoritmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"A-aku sangat menyukai kucing. Tapi kelinci juga lucu. Apa kau memiliki alergi pada binatang tertentu?

Sasuke tetap membisu. Meski begitu ia menikmati suara lembut Hinata yang mengisi kesunyian ini.

Kucing huh…

"A-aku suka makanan manis. Wa-warna kesukaanku ungu. Aku suka memasak dan membaca. Aku juga suka menonton film dan drama ta-tapi aku tidak suka yang bergenre tragedi, juga horror. U-um, aku suka dengan akhir cerita yang bahagia."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mendengarkan kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir wanita itu. Hinata adalah wanita yang sederhana.

"A-aku tidak suka dingin. A-aku juga tidak jago berolahraga. Aku takut dengan ular dan kelelawar, aku juga takut dengan ketinggian. Ah… badut juga. Dandanan mereka sangat menyeramkan, apalagi senyumannya. Aku juga takut dengan tengkorak. Apa kau takut dengan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Mengapa wanita ini menanyakan hal yang bodoh? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan apapun."

Sasuke berpura-pura menekuni dokumen di tangannya meskipun pikirannya jauh menerawang.

"Bohong… se-setiap orang memiliki ketakutannya masing-masing."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sasuke berpura-pura mengacuhkannya.

"Ji-jika kau memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu, itu adalah hal yang wajar."

Tangan Sasuke membeku. Apakah ia memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, ekspresinya datar. Ia tidak ingin merespon perkataan wanita itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada disini?"

"Pa-pasti kau takut dengan sesuatu… a-apa kau takut dengan hantu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia justru bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dasar wanita menyebalkan… mengapa ia mengajukan banyak pertanyaan bodoh?

 _Apakah ia memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu?_

Sasuke memandang cermin di depannya. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya. Mata pria itu hitam pekat dengan tatapan yang terlihat letih.

Pria itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

 _Ia terlihat menyedihkan._

Sasuke kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

 _Apa kau takut dengan sesuatu, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke menutup matanya sambil tertawa miris. Bohong jika ia tidak memiliki ketakutan pada sesuatu. Terkadang mimpi buruk datang menghampirinya saat tidur. Ia masih teringat dengan jelas detik-detik kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya.

 _Mengapa ia harus selamat?_

 _MENGAPA IA HARUS SELAMAT?!_

Sasuke tidak pantas untuk selamat. Akan lebih baik jika ayahnya atau ibunya atau Itachi yang selamat. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik… tidak seperti Sasuke…

Mengapa ia harus selamat…

Hidup benar-benar tidak adil…

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya tertuju pada sosok istrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Mengapa wanita ini dengan seenaknya tidur disini? Hati Sasuke mendongkol. Ia ingin mengusir wanita itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati wanita itu lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

Hinata tidak terbangun. Ia justru semakin membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Pizza…" Sasuke mematung. Apakah Hinata sedang berbicara dalam tidur?

"Sushi… cake… mmm… es krim…" Gumam Hinata.

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Wanita ini benar-benar…

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Hinata sedang bermimpi apa sebenarnya? Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ekspresinya terlihat damai. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir wanita itu.

Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas. Rambutnya terasa halus dan lembut.

 **Tuk!**

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Hinata dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikiran wanita ini.

 **Tuk!**

Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepalanya? Sasuke ingin sekali melihat apa yang ada dalam benak Hinata. Mengapa wanita ini terlihat sederhana namun juga misterius?

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya… Hinata…_

.

.

Sasuke merapikan dasinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi malam. Seharusnya ia mengusir Hinata, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Bahkan Sasuke juga lebih memilih tidur di sampingnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap. Sampai kapan ia akan tetap tertidur?

Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali bisa sarapan berdua bersamamu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bermain _ice skating_ denganku?" Kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura merajuk.

"Aku disini karena ada urusan pekerjaan, Sakura. Bukan untuk liburan." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi jauh-jauh ke Yukigakure tanpa menikmati waktu disini rasanya sia-sia."

Sakura meminum cokelat panas di tangannya sambil mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"Apa kau juga masih sibuk seharian ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm."

"Kemarin kau sangat sibuk. Tadi malam juga kau banyak urusan, susah sekali menemuimu."

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sekilas. Ia teringat kembali Hinata yang sedang berbicara dalam tidur.

"Sasuke-kun, kau barusan tersenyum. Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia harus berbohong pada Sakura.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm."

"Tadi malam kau selesai meninjau dokumen sampai jam berapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Tadi malam ia tidak meninjau dokumen seperti yang ia katakan pada Sakura. Ia justru lebih memilih tidur. Sakura tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum Sasuke-kun, memangnya apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada."

Sebenarnya Sakura masih penasaran, Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi ia enggan menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau melihat Hinata pagi ini?"

Cangkir kopi yang tengah diangkat Sasuke diletakkannya kembali. "Aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berbohong. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Hinata yang tidur meringkuk di atas kasur karena menahan dingin. Sasuke sengaja tidak menyelimutinya. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran untuk wanita itu.

"Oh." Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil bertanya-tanya.

 _Apakah Hinata sudah bangun?_

.

.

 **Please review meski hanya satu kata saja.**

 **Itu sangat berharga bagi saya (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu…" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jika dipikir-pikir kau itu hampir mirip dengan si pria dalam drama itu."

"Apanya yang mirip?" Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit tersinggung.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata membanding-bandingkan aktor itu dengannya! Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga aktor itu masih kalah jauh bila disejajarkan dengannya.

"Kalian berdua sangat dingin dan arogan. Kalian juga sangat kaya dan memiliki jabatan tinggi. Kalian juga sangat tampan sehingga disukai-"

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini sangat tampan huh." Potong Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Hinata menyukainya. Ia juga tahu terkadang Hinata merasa malu untuk menatap wajahnya. Bukannya sombong, ia memang tahu jika ia memiliki wajah tampan khas pria Uchiha dengan kulit putih, mata hitam seperti _onyx_ , dan rambut hitam mengkilat seperti burung gagak. Sejak ia masih kecil banyak perempuan yang tertarik padanya berkat wajah yang ia miliki.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Dan itulah reaksi yang telah ia tunggu.

"Bu-bukan i-itu poin pentingnya! Ma-ma-maksudku-"

"Jadi kau diam-diam mengagumiku." Goda Sasuke.

"Ka-kau memang tampan oke?! ITU ADALAH FAKTA! Jika aku membantah hal itu artinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penglihatanku."

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Wanita ini benar-benar jujur.

Atau bodoh.

Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah khawatir jika wanita ini akan menipunya. Berbohong saja ia tidak mampu, apalagi melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti berselingkuh atau menikamnya dari belakang.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Wajahnya masih terlihat merah. "Pokoknya… ka-kalian be-berdua disukai oleh banyak orang hanya karena status dan wajah kalian. Terutama kau Sasuke! Ji-jika ka-kau itu adalah seorang pria miskin dengan wajah jelek maka tidak ada wanita yang sudi melirikmu."

"Oh…" Kata Sasuke dengan tertarik. "Termasuk kau?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepala dengan tegas. "Tentu saja! Wajahmu adalah hal yang paling menarik dari dirimu. Seandainya saja kau jelek dan ditambah lagi dengan sikap brengsekmu itu maka akupun tidak sudi melirikmu."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Ternyata diam-diam wanita ini pandai bicara juga. Dia tidak hanya memuji Sasuke, namun ia juga berhasil menghinanya.

Wanita ini memang jujur.

Tapi terlalu jujur.

Haruskah ia memarahinya?

Hinata lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika kau jelek pasti Sakura juga tidak akan melirikmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi tingkah wanita ini. "Terserah apa katamu, Hinata."

"Itu memang kenyataannya! Orang-orang mengagumimu karena kau adalah pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan mahal dan mengendarai mobil mewah."

Sasuke tampak berpikir dengan serius.

Ia tahu orang-orang diluar sana mengaguminya karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang meskipun masih muda namun telah memiliki Uchiha group. Semua orang menghormatinya karena jabatan yang ia miliki. Semua orang segan padanya karena ia adalah sang pemimpin perusahaan. Semua wanita menyukainya karena penampilan fisiknya.

Jika ia bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki wajah, harta dan kekuasaan apakah orang-orang itu masih akan mengaguminya?

.

.

Sasuke memasuki lobi kantor Uchiha group dengan langkah yang tegas namun elegan. Mata hitamnya selalu tampak serius, begitu pula tingkah lakunya. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin, sudah menjadi kewajiban baginya untuk bersikap seperti pemimpin.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tatapan setiap orang-orang di lobi itu. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat namun mata mereka tidak mampu menyembunyikan isi hati mereka.

Kagum… iri… hormat… segan… takut… patuh… Sasuke menyadari itu semua. Ia juga menyadari tatapan nakal dan genit beberapa orang wanita yang berusaha merayunya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, perkataan Hinata kemarin masih terngiang di benaknya ' _Orang-orang mengagumimu karena kau adalah pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan mahal dan mengendarai mobil mewah'_

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah berhenti, Kakashi bertanya padanya. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Kakashi menyerahkan dokumen laporan ke meja Sasuke. "Ini semua dokumen yang kau minta. Apakah kau akan meninjau pembangunan salah satu kantor cabang Uchiha besok?"

Sasuke memainkan pulpen di tangannya. "Kurasa tidak. Kau harus meninjaunya untuk menggantikanku besok."

"Apa kau ada kepentingan lain?"

"Kurasa aku ingin libur kerja besok."

Kakashi mematung. "Kau… libur kerja?" Tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Mm."

"Mengapa? Sasuke yang kukenal sangat anti bolos kerja. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Sasuke meletakkan pulpen di meja. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubuktikan. Aku sangat penasaran."

.

.

"Uh… Sasuke? Me-mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah dipenuhi keheranan.

Sasuke bisa memahami keheranan Hinata. Hari ini ia mengenakan celana jeans yang telah pudar dan sepatu yang terlihat usang. Ia juga memakai kaos hitam biasa dan jaket hitam murahan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat pundaknya. Sangat sulit menemukan sesuatu yang _usang_ dan _biasa._ Ia harus mengobrak-abrik tempat penyimpanan pakaiannya untuk menemukan semua ini.

"Ka-kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Ayo pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Perkataanmu tempo hari membuatku penasaran."

"Um… a-apakah i-ini a-artinya ka-kau mengajakku pergi berkencan?" Tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Ah, ia tidak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran wanita ini. Apakah sepasang wanita dan pria yang pergi berduaan pasti disebut berkencan?

"Ini bukan kencan. Aku hanya penasaran apakah orang lain akan tetap memperhatikanku dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini."

"Po-pokoknya ini kencan!"

"… aku akan pergi sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Pasti otak Hinata terpengaruhi oleh banyaknya drama TV yang telah ditontonnya.

Lagi pula mengapa ia harus mengajak wanita ini? Ia bisa pergi sendiri.

"Ah! Tu-tunggu…" Hinata lalu meraih lengan Sasuke. "Aku ikut!"

Sasuke ingin sekali menolaknya. Namun ketika ia menatap sorot mata Hinata yang penuh pengharapan entah kenapa ia justru berubah pikiran.

"Hm. 10 menit."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tidak turun dalam 10 menit aku akan langsung pergi."

"Oke! A-aku akan bersiap-siap."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini pergi berlari menaiki tangga. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

 _Kencan huh…_

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu. Mengapa mereka harus naik bus? Ia sangat membenci transportasi umum. Ia tidak mau jika harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang asing di dalam ruang bus yang sempit.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak naik bus. Terakhir kali mungkin saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Setelah ia memiliki mobil pribadi, ia tidak lagi menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Busnya sudah sampai."

"Mm." Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai ini.

"Ayo." Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke untuk menyeretnya masuk.

Ketika Hinata hendak memasuki bus tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku.

Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat pasi. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, termasuk pula telapak tangannya yang saat ini masih memegang tangan Sasuke.

 _Hinata terlihat ketakutan._

Tapi apa yang ia takuti?

Apakah ia takut naik bus?

Jika begitu mengapa Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Bahkan dua menit yang lalu Hinata terlihat normal dan ceria.

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata?

Sasuke menyeretnya menjauh. Mereka berdua tidak jadi menaiki bus dengan kondisi Hinata yang seperti itu.

Hinata masih memandangi bus yang saat ini bergerak menjauh dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke benci itu. Dengan sengaja ia mengetukkan ujung jarinya di dahi Hinata untuk membuatnya tersadar.

 **Tuk!**

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

 _Hinata berbohong. Apa yang ia sembunyikan?_

.

.

"Ayo Sasuke!"

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di syal sambil menggerutu. "Kenapa kita harus mengunjungi kebun binatang."

Mengapa wanita ini justru memilih mengunjungi destinasi seperti ini? Jika ingin menonton binatang kau cukup menonton videonya di internet. Ada ribuan jenis binatang di sana.

Hinata terkekeh. "Mengapa tidak."

"Ini sangat memalukan. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku."

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke. Apa salahnya dua orang dewasa mengunjungi kebun binatang?"

Sasuke tetap menggerutu. Ia adalah pemimpin dari Uchiha group _damnit!_ Ia memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga. Jika ada yang tahu seorang Sasuke Uchiha membolos kerja hanya demi mengunjungi kebun binatang maka ia akan dijadikan bahan lelucon! Harus ditaruh dimana harga dirinya nanti?!

"Cerialah sedikit, Sasuke. Kau dulu pasti juga merasa ceria saat mengunjungi kebun binatang."

Sasuke ingin sekali protes dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Namun niat itu ia batalkan ketika melihat Hinata yang terlihat riang. Tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak rasa takut di wajah wanita itu.

 _Fine,_ ia akan mengalah untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

"Kau bilang ingin menyentuh surai singa." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"I-ini singa!"

"Itu _bayi_ singa. Tidak ada surainya."

"Tetap saja ini singa!" Bantah Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengelus tubuh bayi singa itu.

Dasar Hinata! Wanita itu mengatakan ia ingin mengunjungi singa karena ingin membelai surainya. Namun siapa sangka saat melihat binatang itu dalam jarak dekat nyalinya menjadi ciut. Wajahnya menjadi pucat hanya karena mendengar auman singa. Bahkan ketika si pawang memberi makan singa itu dengan daging mentah, tubuhnya justru gemetar.

Hinata memang aneh.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya?" Tanya si pawang.

"E-eh?! Bo-boleh?"

Sasuke menahan senyum ketika melihat sepasang mata Hinata yang berbinar-binar.

Hinata tertawa saat bayi singa itu berada di gendongannya. "Sasuke! Cepat ambil ponselku yang ada di tas. Aku ingin berfoto dengan bayi singa."

Sasuke justru melipat tangannya di dada. Sekarang wanita ini berani memerintahnya huh. Semakin lama nyali wanita itu semakin besar. Cara bicaranya juga semakin berbeda, tidak lagi terbata-bata. Berbeda jauh dengan wanita yang ia nikahi dulu.

"Sasuke! Ku-kumohon…"

Dengan menghela nafas Sasuke mengambil ponsel Hinata. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kesabaran untuk menghadapi wanita ini. Mengapa semakin lama ia menjadi semakin mengalah padanya?

"Ponselnya tidak aku kunci. Cepatlah Sasuke! Bayi singa ini mulai berontak."

Sasuke lalu menghadapkan kamera ponsel ke arah Hinata.

Hinata lalu tersenyum ke arah ponsel. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa wanita ini justru tersenyum kaku dan formal seperti itu? Sama sekali tidak menarik.

Akan tetapi bayi singa di gendongan Hinata itu justru menjilati tangannya dan membuatnya tertawa.

Sasuke tertegun melihat tawa Hinata.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik saat tertawa bahagia seperti saat ini. Dan harus Sasuke akui, ia terpesona.

Dan Sasuke memotret Hinata yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Mengabadikannya.

"Sudah?"

"Mm."

"Bagaimana?"

"Wajahmu terlihat jelas."

Mendengar komentar darinya, Hinata justru cemberut. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan mengakui jika ia terpesona pada tawa Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengembalikan bayi singa yang ada di gendongannya pada si pawang.

Sasuke melihat ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya. Di layar ponsel itu masih terpampang dengan jelas foto Hinata yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengirimkan foto ini ke ponselnya.

Mengapa ia melakukan hal ini? Bahkan ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini masih setia mengelus bayi singa itu.

Hinata memandangi bayi singa itu dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus takjub. Sepasang mata rembulannya berbinar-binar. Hinata terlihat lugu dan polos.

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang takjub melihat hal-hal yang baru.

Seperti apa Hinata saat masih anak-anak dulu? Apakah ia anak pendiam yang lugu dan polos ataukah ia seseorang yang jahil dan banyak tingkah? Apakah Hinata dulu cengeng? Namun pasti Hinata sangat manis saat masih kecil dulu dengan sepasang mata rembulan yang besar dan hidungnya yang mungil.

 _Anak huh…_

Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang 'anak'. Baginya, memiliki anak adalah sesuatu yang normal dan kelak suatu hari nanti pasti akan ia miliki.

Terkadang ia lupa jika kini ia telah menikah dan memiliki istri. Bagi seorang pria yang telah menikah, urusan 'anak' adalah hal yang normal.

Hinata adalah istrinya.

Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Setiap orang pasti mengharapkan mereka segera memiliki anak. Itu hal yang seharusnya terjadi. Sesuatu yang normal.

Apakah Hinata pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini?

"Sasuke, ayo mengunjungi rusa." Kata Hinata yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hm." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Hinata berjalan melenggang di depannya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas dan seakan menari-nari saat ia sedang berjalan.

Jika suatu hari nanti mereka berdua memiliki anak…

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

 **Please review^^**

 **Saya hanya membuat Sasuke POV di bagian-bagian tertentu saja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : Ame**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahinya dan memasang ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran, Kakashi bertanya padanya. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat khawatir."

"Mm. Aku memang sedang khawatir."

"Oh, tentang apa? Grafik penjualan kita di Ame menunjukkan peningkatan-"

"Bukan tentang itu." Potong Sasuke. "Tapi tentang Hinata."

Untuk sesaat Kakashi mematung. "Um, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh selama aku pergi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?! Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka melakukan tindakan ceroboh."

Sasuke menghela nafas, Kakashi benar-benar tidak memahami seperti apa sosok Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu Kakashi, ketika aku pulang dari Suna dulu ia merubah total interior rumah. interior yang dulunya elegan dan berkelas berubah menjadi aneh dan benar-benar tidak sedap dipandang."

"Ah… mungkin ia ingin mengubah rumah kalian menjadi lebih nyaman dengan tambahan sentuhan pribadi."

Kini Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Kakashi… dia menurunkan lukisan karya seniman terkenal yang ada di dinding dan menggantinya dengan foto-foto yang ia pilih. Ia memberikan taplak pada meja kaca ruang tamu dan membuat meja itu terlihat konyol. Ia juga memasang pernak-pernik aneh di seluruh penjuru rumah yang sangat kontras dengan desain interior asli."

Kakashi justru tampak tertarik. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke rumahmu. Kini menjadi seaneh apa?"

"Pokoknya sangat aneh. Ia meletakkan bola kristal warna-warni, _snow globe_ , dan patung kelinci mini diantara vas-vas antik dan mahal yang ada di rak, benar-benar mengurangi nilai estetikanya. Ia juga menaruh bantal sofa warna-warni dan dua buah bantal berbentuk kepala kucing di ruang tamu. Ia juga menempelkan berbagai sticker berbentuk aneh di pintu, ah… juga sticker _glowing in the dark_ di dinding lantai dua. Ugh, aku tidak ingin membahas sisanya."

Kakashi tertawa . "Apakah juga ada sesuatu yang menarik di dapur rumahmu?"

"Tidak begitu banyak. Hinata mengoleksi toples berbentuk hewan. Kau tahu, toples dengan tutup berbentuk wajah-wajah hewan yang ia anggap 'imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan' entah darimana ia membeli toples-toples semacam itu. Ah, ia juga menempelkan berbagai hal di kulkas mulai dari resep makanan, pengingat, hingga jadwal TV favoritnya."

Tawa Kakashi semakin keras.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kemudian tanpa sepengetahuanku ia menggantung foto pengantin super besar di dinding. Ia juga mengisi teras depan dengan berbagai macam pot bunga. Ah, juga ada pot gantung dengan tumbuhan yang menjuntai ke bawah. Kemudian ia menggantungkan lampion warna-warni di pohon yang berada di halaman. Ia juga menaruh beberapa patung kurcaci berwajah jelek di taman yang merusak pemandangan. Lalu ia mengubah halaman belakang rumah menjadi ladang pertanian yang ia tanami berbagai jenis sayuran."

"Bukankah menanam bunga di pot adalah sesuatu yang bagus? Membuat rumah menjadi asri."

"Mungkin memang begitu jika hanya ada dua, tiga, atau lima pot. Tapi Hinata membuat 14 pot bunga berjajar di teras dan ada 6 tanaman gantung yang menghalangi pemandangan!"

"Jika dipikir-pikir memang sedikit berlebihan…" Komentar Kakashi. "Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini semua dengan Hinata?"

"Tidak. Belum. Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin merusak kesenangannya." Jawab Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Hinata bersedih dan kecewa dengan penolakannya. Ugh, terutama foto raksasa itu. Setiap kali melihatnya Hinata selalu memasang ekspresi bangga, puas, dam senang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yang jelas Sasuke tidak tega jika harus menurunkan foto itu.

Meski begitu bukan berarti Sasuke akan diam saja melihat rumahnya dipenuhi keanehan seperti itu. Sasuke akan berniat 'tidak sengaja' menyiramkan air panas di pot-pot itu sehingga tanamannya akan langsung mati. Mungkin ia akan berjalan-jalan di taman dan 'tidak sengaja' menghancurkan patung kurcaci berwajah jelek. Lalu ia akan merusak lampion-lampion itu dan mengatakan jika itu adalah salah angin yang bertiup terlalu kencang. Kemudian ia juga akan 'tidak sengaja' menyenggol patung kelinci yang ada di pajangan. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih tidak menyadari jika sticker yang ia tempel di pintu kamar Sasuke 'tidak sengaja' dilepasnya.

Mungkin untuk kebun di belakang rumah ia akan membiarkannya.

Toh, apa salahnya dengan memetik sayuran segar yang kau tanam sendiri.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Yang jelas saat ini aku menitipkannya di kediaman Hyuuga sebelum ia melakukan hal-hal gila seperti mengubah cat tembok menjadi warna hijau lumut, atau ungu cerah, atau bahkan warna pelangi. Ah… atau membuat graffiti di dinding. Atau mengadopsi sepuluh ekor kucing jalanan."

Apapun bisa terjadi.

"Kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan, Hinata tidak mungkin segila itu."

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Seseorang seperti Hinata selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga." Gumam Sasuke.

Istrinya itu sangat suka menonton drama di TV. Setelah menonton itu Hinata selalu mendapatkan hal-hal gila. Mungkin ia harus membuat Hinata mengurangi tontonannya itu dan mulai mengisi kepalanya dengan hal-hal yang bermanfaat.

"Hey Kakashi… mengapa aku semakin lunak setiap kali menghadapi Hinata?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Sasuke langsung membeku. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh."

"Hey, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Kalian adalah suami istri yang tinggal seatap dan selalu berinteraksi setiap hari. Terlebih lagi Hinata adalah wanita cantik. Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar."

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 _Dengan Hinata?_

 _Itu tidak mungkin… kan?_

 _Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai hal ini sebelumnya._

Sasuke memijit dahinya. "Dia adalah wanita yang aneh, menyebalkan, dan banyak kekurangan. Ia juga sangat cengeng, bodoh, lugu dan naif. Ia sangat membingungkan dan jalan pikirannya sangat sulit ditebak meski ia memiliki wajah dengan ekspresi yang mudah dibaca."

Bayangkan saja, istrinya itu sangat terkagum-kagum ketika dulu ia memberikan oleh-oleh pasir. PASIR! Sasuke rasa itu bukanlah respon manusia normal pada umumnya. Bahkan Hinata memanfaatkan pasir itu untuk menanam kaktus. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu memahami jalan pikiran istrinya itu.

Sejujurnya ia lupa membeli oleh-oleh untuk Hinata. Saat ia mengingatnya, Sasuke sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Di luar mobil, yang ada hanyalah padang pasir membentang luas. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi ia menghentikan mobilnya dan turun untuk mengambil beberapa genggam pasir.

Saat sampai di Konoha, awalnya ia tidak berniat memberikan pasir itu. Namun ketika ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yang berubah dan Hinata yang membuatnya kesal karena menyembunyikan kopi kesukaannya, ia berubah pikiran dan memberikan pasir itu untuk membuat Hinata marah. Tapi siapa sangka…

Hah… entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Nah, menurutku dia manis." Komentar Kakashi.

"Mm. Yah… dia memang manis." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 _Dia adalah Hinata… dia adalah seseorang yang istimewa dan tidak ada duanya…_

.

.

 **Please review**

 **Oh Sasuke… Hinata melakukan itu semua karena ingin membuat rumahmu menjadi** ** _rumah_** **yang hangat dan istimewa bagimu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : Ame, chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama liontin berbentuk kipas yang merupakan simbol dari keluarga Uchiha. Liontin ini berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari kuku ibu jarinya. Bagian atas dari liontin berbentuk kipas ini adalah batu berlian yang berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan memberikan ini untuk Hinata." Komentar Kakashi dengan santai.

"Kini dia adalah seorang Uchiha, ini hanyalah simbol semata. Bukan hal yang besar." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kalung dan liontin ini kembali ke kotaknya.

"Setelah menunggu selama sebulan akhirnya kalung pesananmu jadi. Mengapa kau harus memesannya hingga jauh-jauh ke Ame? Kurasa Konoha juga memiliki toko perhiasan yang menerima pesanan pembuatan kalung sesuai permintaan pribadi pelanggannya."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengusap lembut berlian merah di liontin itu. "Aku mendapatkan informasi jika salah satu toko perhiasan di Ame memiliki berlian berwarna merah darah dengan kualitas tinggi. Konoha tidak memiliki hal semacam ini."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sebuah berlian bagus yang dibentuk agar sesuai dengan pesananmu, entah berapa banyak uang yang telah kau keluarkan untuk liontin ini."

"Uang bukanlah masalah besar bagiku." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil menutup kotak beludru di tangannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat perhatian pada Hinata, pasti dia akan senang mendapatkan oleh-oleh seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya bungkam, tidak merespon perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan keluar sebentar malam ini, menemui kawan lamaku di Ame. Aku sudah memberikan semua laporan dan data-data penting mengenai kantor cabang Uchiha di Ame, jika ada masalah atau sesuatu yang penting lainnya aku akan menghubungimu."

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik setumpuk dokumen di mejanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa, besok pukul sembilan pagi ada rapat penting yang harus kau hadiri." Kata Kakashi sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kini suasana kamar hotel mewah yang ditempatinya terasa sunyi.

Sasuke meraih dokumen itu, membacanya sebentar lalu meletakkanya kembali. Secara garis besar ia sudah memahami apa isi laporan ini, ia tidak ingin memeriksanya secara detail.

Kini ia kembali membuka kotak beludru dan meraih kalung dengan liontin berbentuk simbol kipas, mengamatinya sebentar lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar hotelnya. Ia lalu menyibakkan tirai jendela dan mengamati pemandangan kota Ame.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.08. Belum terlalu larut malam namun suasana kota Ame terasa lebih sunyi dari Konoha. Mungkin ini karena hujan yang senantiasa mengguyur kota ini sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

Sasuke kembali menutup tirai jendela, kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia belum mengantuk, hanya ingin berbaring saja. Sepasang mata hitamnya mengamati liontin berbentuk kipas di tangannya. Di bawah sinar lampu, berlian merah itu memancarkan kilaunya dengan sangat indah.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia memesan kalung ini. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan simbol Uchiha. Saat keluarganya masih hidup dulu, ia dan keluarganya tinggal di kediaman Uchiha dimana simbol-simbol kipas seperti ini dengan mudahnya bisa dijumpai di setiap penjuru rumah. Bagi keluarganya, simbol ini adalah suatu kebanggan dan identitas. Sejak kepergian keluarganya, ia meninggalkan rumah itu karena tidak ingin mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ia miliki selama tinggal disana. Ia juga menghindari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan simbol Uchiha, tidak ingin melihatnya apalagi memakai benda dengan simbol Uchiha yang melekat di benda itu.

Hingga saat ini.

Mungkin ini saatnya ia berhenti lari dari kenyataan dan mulai menghadapi rasa sakit yang selalu ia sembunyikan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat simbol ini perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Ia merasa sedih, bersalah, bangga, menyesal, pilu, kesepian, namun ada setitik kebahagiaan yang ada di hatinya ketika mengingat memori indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama keluarganya dulu.

Ia juga merindukan mereka. Sangat sangat merindukan mereka.

Ia lalu teringat pada Hinata. Rasa kesepian dan kesedihan di hatinya menjadi sedikit pudar.

Senyuman di bibirnya kini semakin melebar.

Mungkin ia memang belum siap memakai simbol ini di tubuhnya, namun ia ingin agar Hinata memakai kalung ini untuk menunjukkan pada setiap orang jika istrinya yang aneh itu adalah seorang Uchiha.

Kira-kira jika keluarganya masih hidup seperti apa komentar mereka mengenai Hinata? Mungkin ibunya akan sangat senang karena memiliki menantu yang bisa ia ajak kemanapun mulai dari belanja pakaian hingga memasak di dapur. Mungkin ayahnya akan pusing dan jengkel melihat sikap Hinata yang pemalu namun juga menyebalkan. Mungkin kakaknya akan tertawa melihat semua kelakuan aneh Hinata.

Senyuman Sasuke kini menghilang.

 _Seandainya keluarganya masih hidup maka yang akan menikahi Hinata adalah Itachi…_

Bagaimana seandainya Hinata bukanlah istrinya melainkan kakak iparnya?

Hati Sasuke terasa nyeri.

Kini ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat kalung di tangannya ini.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Suara getar ponselnya yang ia letakkan di ranjang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke lalu meraih ponsel itu tanpa beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Kini ia meletakkan kalung dan liontin itu di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Hinata.

 _Aku ingin membuat kolam ikan di rumah. –Hinata_

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. Untung saja Hinata mengatakan hal ini padanya sebelum membangun kolam ikan tanpa persetujuannya.

 _Jika sampai kau membuat kekacauan di rumah maka aku tidak akan mengampunimu. –Sasuke_

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada kolam ikan di halaman rumahnya.

Mengingat sifat Hinata yang selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh, tidak mengherankan seandainya istrinya itu membangun kolam ikan dengan bentuk dan desain yang konyol.

 _Kolam ikan bukan kekacauan, itu justru menambah keindahan rumah. –Hinata_

 _Tidak. –Sasuke_

Memangnya Hinata tahu apa itu keindahan?! Istrinya itu sempat berencana memasang lampu disko di langit-langit ruang tamu!

Memangnya rumahnya itu adalah klub malam?!

 _Bagaimana dengan akuarium? –Hinata_

 _Tidak. –Sasuke_

Mau ditaruh dimana akuarium itu?! Ruang tamunya sudah dipenuhi pernak-pernik aneh, jika ditambahi akuarium maka akan menjadi semakin konyol lagi.

 _Bagaimana jika aku membuat graffiti di dinding dengan gambar ikan? Sebagai pengganti akuarium. –Hinata_

 _Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengganti cat tembok dengan warna biru sebagai air laut. –Hinata_

 _Dengan kombinasi putih untuk gelembungnya. –Hinata_

 _Lalu aku juga akan menambahkan gambar puteri duyung. –Hinata_

 _Bagaimana ideku? –Hinata_

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya kini mulai berdenyut nyeri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya rumah itu ketika Hinata benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya. Sasuke tahu pasti saat ini Hinata sedang membayangkan ide-ide aneh di kepalanya.

Ia harus menghentikan ini segera!

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia menelpon Hinata.

" _Um… ha-halo Sasuke?"_ Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Batalkan apapun ide gila yang ada di benakmu saat ini." Kata Sasuke dengan serius.

 _"Ta-tapi… a-aku ingin se-sekali mengubah dinding rumah seperti pemandangan di bawah laut."_

"Jangan coba-coba…" Ancam Sasuke.

 _"Sedikit saja. Oke? Hanya gambar hiu dan ubur-ubur."_ Tawar Hinata.

 _"Hinata…"_ Ternyata Hinata diam-diam sangat keras kepala.

 _"B-bagaimana dengan gambar puteri duyung? Ayolah Sasuke~ sedikiiiit saja~"_

"Jika sampai ada satu coretan di dinding maka aku akan menghancurkan kebun di halaman belakang."

Hinata lalu terkesiap. Dan Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ancamannya ini. Sasuke tahu Hinata sangat mencintai kebunnya. Setiap pagi istrinya itu selalu menyirami tanamannya sambil bersenandung ria.

 _"B-baiklah! Aku menyerah!"_ Teriak Hinata.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke mematikan panggilannya.

Fiuuh… masalah teratasi.

Ia lalu melirik kalung dengan liontin berbentuk simbol Uchiha yang ia letakkan tadi.

 _Jika kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh maka aku akan memberikanmu oleh-oleh yang bagus. –Sasuke_

 _Oke. –Hinata_

Seperti apa kira-kira reaksi Hinata ketika menerima hadiah ini?

Mengingat sifat Hinata yang aneh pasti ia akan gugup menerima hal semacam ini.

Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak suka memakai perhiasan ataupun pakaian bagus. Istrinya itu selalu berpenampilan sederhana. **_Terlalu_** sederhana. Bahkan karyawan wanita yang bekerja di kantornya jauh lebih berkelas jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak jika wanita berambut indigo dengan wajah lugu itu adalah seorang nyonya Uchiha jika berpapasan dengannya di tempat umum.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Yah… seperti itulah Hinata. Lugu, naif, canggung, pemalu, lemah, cengeng, dan aneh.

Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir mengapa seseorang yang memiliki sikap berkelas dan berwibawa seperti Hiashi Hyuuga memiliki anak seperti Hinata. Sebenarnya seperti apa pendidikan dan pola asuh yang diterapkan pada Hinata sejak kecil?! Mengapa istrinya itu sangat berbeda dengan anggota Hyuuga lainnya dalam urusan karakter?!

Hiashi sangat dingin dan kaku namun juga elegan dan berwibawa. Neji memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, tutur kata yang sopan dan rapi, pikiran yang cerdas dan sikap disiplin. Hanabi meskipun terlihat nakal dan jahil namun ia juga tegas, berpendirian kuat, cekatan, serta memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas dan tajam. Anggota Hyuuga lain yang Sasuke kenal juga memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan sopan. Akan tetapi semua Hyuuga itu memiliki kesamaan. _Mereka menjunjung tinggi urusan penampilan._

Namun mengapa Hinata sangat berbeda?!

Kata tenang, elegan dan berwibawa tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Hinata. Istrinya itu juga bukan seorang yang memiliki tutur kata rapi mengingat cara bicaranya yang terkadang terbata-bata. Ketegasan juga sulit ditemukan pada Hinata yang lemah dan cengeng. Jalan pikiran Hinata yang aneh terkadang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengenai isi kepala istrinya itu. Untuk masalah penampilan jangan ditanya lagi, Hinata tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal semacam itu.

Setidaknya Hinata bisa bersikap sopan.

Sasuke lalu membuka kembali ponselnya dan mencari foto Hinata yang sempat ia simpan dulu. Kini di layar ponselnya terpampang wajah Hinata yang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil menggendong bayi singa.

Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Hah… entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan istrinya yang menyebalkan dan aneh ini.

.

.

 **Please review^^**

 **Sasuke… Hinata juga merindukanmu…**

Kalung dan liontin itu terinspirasi dari kalung yang dikenakan Sasuke dalam film Naruto Road to Ninja


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : Ame, chapter 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk." Gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya.

Kemudian ia kembali berbaring, mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Sepasang matanya terpejam namun tidak ada sedikitpun rasa kantuk yang menghinggapinya. Di luar jendela, suara rintik hujan terdengar jelas.

Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu hal yang harus ia tanggung sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Rasa bersalah, menyesal, dan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Apakah keluarganya akan mau memaafkannya karena ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat? Terkadang ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup.

Ah… kini ia bukan satu-satunya Uchiha. Ada seorang Uchiha lagi.

Kini ia kembali membuka matanya sambil berusaha mengingat wajah seseorang yang selalu ada di benaknya akhir-akhir ini.

 _His wife._

Hinata.

Sasuke lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Hinata. Ia ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Halo Sasuke?"_

"Hinata." Mata Sasuke terpejam. Mencoba melukiskan wajah Hinata di benaknya.

 _"Ya?"_

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ah, ia lupa mengecek sekarang sudah pukul berapa.

 _"Um… ya. Di-disini sekarang pukul 01.19, uh, sudah larut malam."_

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke singkat. Namun ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan Hinata.

Apakah Hinata marah karena ia telah mengganggu tidurnya?

Kini Sasuke menunggu respon Hinata.

Dan menunggu.

 _"Um… S-Sasuke?"_

"Mm."

 _"Ti-tidak ada yang salah… kan?"_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari Hinata. Ah, ternyata Hinata tidak marah padanya karena telah mengganggunya. Wanita itu justru khawatir ketika ia menelponnya selarut ini.

"Tidak."

 _"Uh… oke…?"_

Sasuke hanya bungkam, suara nafas Hinata terdengar jelas di telepon. Ia yakin pasti Hinata sedang memikirkan banyak skenario aneh di kepalanya saat ini.

Suara rintik hujan terdengar semakin jelas.

 _"Sa-Sasuke… a-ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa k-kau menelponku malam-malam seperti ini?"_

"Langit Ame selalu hujan." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat cahaya kilat yang menerobos tirai hotel.

Tidak ada petir.

 _"O-oke? Um… a-apa kau takut hujan?"_ Tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung. Mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menemukan kesimpulan sekonyol itu?!

"Tidak."

 _"La-lalu?"_

"Lupakan perkataanku tadi."

Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal yang absurd seperti itu.

"Hey Hinata…" Bisik Sasuke.

 _"Y-ya?"_

"Aku telah berhutang banyak padamu."

 _"Eh?"_

"Aku bukan suami yang baik." Kata Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat semua perlakuannya pada Hinata selama ini. Tentang sikap dinginnya dan tindakannya yang selalu mengabaikan Hinata di awal pernikahan mereka dulu.

 _"Um…"_

"Aku sadar itu, Hinata. Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek yang tidak pernah menghargai kebaikan istrinya. Kau berhak membenciku, Hinata."

Seharusnya Hinata membencinya. Marah padanya. Memaki dirinya. Seorang suami yang meninggalkan istrinya saat malam pengantin dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya adalah seorang suami yang buruk. Hinata berhak menamparnya atau menghajarnya. Namun Hinata tidak seperti itu. Hinata justru senantiasa menantinya di rumah besar yang sunyi itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Hinata selalu berusaha melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Menjaga rumahnya, memasakkan untuknya, memberi perhatian padanya, mendekatinya, bersikap baik padanya… namun apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk Hinata?

Tidak ada.

Ia telah berhutang banyak pada Hinata.

 _"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Me-mengapa kita membahas hal ini sekarang?!_ " Kata Hinata dengan panik. _"A-apa kau sedang mabuk?"_

"Tidak."

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut. Dasar Hinata! Ia sedang mengatakan hal yang serius namun wanita itu justru bertanya apakah ia sedang mabuk?!

Tidak bisakah Hinata memberi respon yang sesuai dalam situasi ini?! Misalnya menyetujui pernyataannya bahwa ia memang laki-laki yang brengsek yang tidak pernah menghargai kebaikan istrinya. Atau mungkin mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan buruk darinya selama ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata membencinya atau tidak?! Sebenarnya seperti apa isi kepala wanita ini?!

 _"P-pasti ini karena udara Ame yang mempengaruhi jalan pikiranmu saat ini!"_

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

 _"K-karena kau sedang berbicara aneh!"_

Aneh?! Hinata menganggap pembicaraan mereka saat ini aneh?! Hinata menganggap pengakuan yang baru saja ia lontarkan ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh?!

Si aneh mengatakan aneh… hah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengatakan ini semua padamu."

 _"Huh?"_

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung ke inti permasalahannya.

" _Eh?! Sama sekali tidak!"_ Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Mendengar ketegasan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Mm. Baguslah. Aku juga tidak membencimu."

 _"Sasuke… sikapmu malam ini membuatku bingung."_

"Mungkin ini karena aku merindukanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan jujur.

 _"E-eh?! Bi-bisa kau u-ulangi pe-pe-perkataanmu?"_ Dari cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata, bisa dibayangkan jika saat ini Hinata sedang tersipu malu dengan pipi semerah tomat.

Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

Ya, ia memang merindukan si aneh yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ini sangat aneh karena aku hanya pergi beberapa hari saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini?

 _"A-aku ju-juga merindukanmu."_

Sebuah respon yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan keluar dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke mengira Hinata akan sibuk bersenang-senang di kediaman Hyuuga sehingga melupakan kepergiannya.

Dan Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang berkata jujur saat ini. _Rindu padanya huh…_

Ah… dasar Hinata… ia sama sekali tidak mampu memahami jalan pikirannya.

"Hey Hinata…" Bisik Sasuke.

 _"Y-ya!"_

"Tunggu aku pulang." Kata Sasuke perlahan.

 _"Aku akan menantimu pulang, Sasuke…"_

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia harapkan. Kini Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dadanya.

Hatinya terasa hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke… segera akui perasaanmu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't like don't read**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : Chapter 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. –Sasuke_

Sasuke menatap pesan yang baru saja ia kirim untuk Sakura. Sudah saatnya ia memperjelas semuanya pada Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan terkejut setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapatinya berbaring di ranjang.

Ia bisa memahami keterkejutan Hinata karena untuk pertama kalinya ia berbaring di ranjang Hinata. Sasuke juga tidak tahu mengapa ia berada disini.

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"A-aku mau tidur." Kata Hinata sambil berpura-pura bersikap cuek meski wajahnya semerah tomat. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat Hinata yang berbaring memunggunginya, mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya terurai bebas di atas bantal, membuatnya mengelus ujung helaian rambut itu dengan perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah boneka singa yang berada di samping bantal Hinata. "Kau adalah wanita yang sudah dewasa, mengapa masih menyimpan boneka singa seperti ini di ranjang?" Kata Sasuke sambil meraih boneka singa yang ia letakkan di samping bantalnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Hinata berbalik dan merebut boneka singa dari tangannya. Haruskah hinata bersikap seperti itu?! Ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepada boneka itu, ia hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Mengapa Hinata memandanginya seolah-olah ia adalah penjahat yang hendak mencuri boneka itu?!

"Te-terserah padaku!" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Saon dengan erat.

"Sungguh kekanak-kanakan." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit jengkel.

Ponselnya kemudian bergetar, mungkin itu adalah balasan dari Sakura.

"Ada pesan masuk untukmu." Kata Hinata sambil tetap memeluk boneka itu.

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin membacanya?"

"Tidak. Aku masih bisa membacanya saat pagi nanti."

Hinata kini berbaring menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. "Bagaimana jika itu adalah pesan penting yang mendesak?"

"Bukan."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan untukmu tengah malam seperti ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ekspresi wajah Hinata terlihat lucu, alisnya bertaut sedangkan pipinya terlihat menggembung. "Apa kau sedang mencurigaiku?"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya penasaran. Curiga dan penasaran adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Itu dari Sakura."

"Eh?" Bola mata Hinata membulat.

"Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura."

"Oh…" Hinata kini memeluk boneka singanya dengan semakin erat. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung dan _cemburu_.

"Aku mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk bertemu karena ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan padanya." Kata Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Te-tentang apa?" Bisik Hinata.

"Tentang kau."

Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengenai ia yang telah memantapkan pilihannya pada Hinata. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti bersikap egois.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

Kini Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hinata secara langsung. "Aku akan mengatakan padanya jika aku telah memilihmu."

Ia tahu Sakura tidak akan mungkin bisa menerima keputusannya dengan lapang hati, namun apapun yang terjadi ia harus melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sakura dan bersikap dingin padanya, ia berpikir dengan sikapnya itu Sakura bisa memahami jika ia tidak tertarik padanya. Namun terkadang perkataan memang dibutuhkan untuk meyakinkan seseorang mengenai apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

Rona merah kini menjalari pipi Hinata. Wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar memiliki ekspresi wajah yang jujur. Bahkan rona wajahnya cukup menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Kini kau bisa berhenti merasa cemburu pada Sakura."

"A-aku su-sudah be-berhenti merasa ce-cemburu pada Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, kebohongan Hinata terlihat jelas. Bagaimana bisa Hinata berbohong dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"Su-sungguh!"

"Mm." Hinata benar-benar tidak meyakinkan.

"I-itu memang benar."

"Mm."

Hinata mendelik ke arahnya, ekspresi kesal mewarnai wajahnya.

"Hey Hinata…" Kata Sasuke perlahan. "Mengapa kau begitu cemburu pada Sakura sejak awal pertama bertemu dengannya? Hubungan diantara kami berdua sudah lama berakhir."

Hinata bungkam.

"Tidak ada hubungan istimewa antara aku dan Sakura, meskipun aku tahu jika Sakura menyukaiku namun aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya kau selalu menatap Sakura seakan-akan ia adalah musuhmu. Aku selalu penasaran mengenai hal itu."

Sasuke kembali teringat saat Hinata bertemu dengan Sakura saat pesta ulang tahun Naruto dulu. Sasuke masih ingat, saat itu ia dan Sakura tengah berbincang-bincang. Tangan Sakura memeluk lengannya, sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan padanya selama bertahun-tahun hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Ketika Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyapa Sakura, barulah Sasuke tersadar dengan statusnya sebagai pria yang telah menikah, tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Sakura memeluk lengannya seperti itu meski hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Ketika Hinata melihat Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya, ia merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi kecemburuan dan sakit hati yang berkelebat di wajahnya. Ia hanya melihatnya sekilas, setelah itu wajahnya berganti memasang ekspresi sopan seolah tidak ada hal yang mengganggunya.

Saat itu Hinata masih seorang yang pemalu dengan cara bicaranya yang terbata-bata dan kebiasaan menundukkan wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat lemah, tidak seperti saat ini yang terlihat lebih bebas dan ceria. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat istrinya yang lemah, gugup, pemalu dan rapuh berdiri tegak menatap Sakura dengan percaya diri. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpana, Hinata terlihat berbeda. Namun ketika ia melihat jemari tangan Hinata yang gemetar dan senyumnya yang kaku, ia menyadari bahwa saat itu Hinata hanya berpura-pura terlihat kuat meski sebenarnya ia sangat gugup.

 _"Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik di masa depan, Sakura-san." Kata Hinata dengan sopan._

 _"Tentu." Kata Sakura dengan menyunggingkan senyuman palsu. "Sasuke-kun dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku harap kau tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan kami, Hinata-san."_

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat memahami persahabatan kalian, Sakura-san. Itu karena tidak semua orang bisa diundang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami dulu, hanya_ _ **sahabat**_ _terdekat saja yang bisa hadir. Kehadiran Sakura-san dulu menunjukkan bahwa Sakura-san adalah salah satu_ _ **sahabat**_ _dari_ _ **suamiku**_ _. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu." Ucap Hinata sambil menekankan kata sahabat dan suami._

 _Suasana berubah menjadi canggung._

 _"Ehem, uh, apa kalian haus? Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Kurasa disini ada minuman favoritmu. Uh… biar kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Naruto sambil menggiring Sakura pergi meninggalkan suasana canggung ini._

 _Hinata memasang ekspresi kemenangan ketika melihat mereka berdua pergi._

Saat itu Sasuke tidak mampu berkomentar apapun, hatinya dipenuhi rasa terkejut melihat Hinata yang biasanya bersikap seperti anak kucing lemah dan pemalu mulai menunjukkan cakar dan taringnya. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke masih belum bisa memahami seperti apa sosok Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi senyuman penuh kemenangan yang terukir di bibirnya. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu berwarna-warni menerpa wajah dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bebas. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik saat itu.

Ia terpesona.

Entah apa istrinya yang aneh ini tahu sejak saat itu ia selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sasuke tahu Hinata selalu bernyanyi kecil ketika sedang memasak, Hinata juga memiliki apron namun tidak pernah menggunakannya. Hinata selalu menghias makanannya, entah itu pancake, nasi goreng, omelette, atau apapun itu. Ia tahu Hinata menyukai pedas, di atas meja makan selalu ada sebotol saus cabai. Setiap kali membuat jus, Hinata pasti akan memasukkan tiga jenis buah. Sasuke juga tahu setiap akhir bulan Hinata pasti memotong poni rambutnya seorang diri di depan cermin. Ia juga tahu setiap kali menonton drama di TV Hinata pasti akan menyediakan tisu dan segelas teh tawar sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk kepala kucing. Setiap kali berkebun, Hinata pasti akan mengikat rambutnya. Ia juga tahu jika Hinata tidak begitu menyukai tomat namun selalu berpura-pura menikmatinya demi dirinya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar Hinata berbicara.

"Saat aku pingsan karena mengalami kecelakaan ketika menyelamatkan anak kecil dulu, aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi. Dalam mimpi itu bukan aku yang menyelamatkan anak itu melainkan Sakura. Kau lalu membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan mencemaskan kondisinya. Setelah itu muncul perasaan cinta di hatimu untuk Sakura. Dalam mimpi itu kau akhirnya menjalin kasih dengan Sakura dan mengabaikanku…"

"Mimpi macam apa itu?" Kata Sasuke dengan gusar. Perasaan cintanya pada Sakura sudah lama pudar, mana mungkin perasaan itu bisa tumbuh kembali dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Mimpi yang aneh." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Dalam mimpi itu aku sangat menderita. Kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku dan mengacuhkanku. Setiap malam aku menangis dan hari-hariku dipenuhi kesedihan dan rasa kesepian. Yang membuatku terpukul adalah saat kau mengatakan padaku jika kau mencintai Sakura. Pada akhirnya kita bercerai… dan kau hidup bahagia bersama Sakura."

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Sepasang mata lavender itu menatapnya dengan jujur. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Lalu aku tersadar."

"Mimpi itu membuatmu takut huh." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipi Hinata. Apakah ini alasan Hinata selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai musuhnya?

"Ya. Aku sangat takut jika hal itu akan terjadi. Aku sangat takut jika pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku demi Sakura."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Dia dan Sakura? Itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Seandainya aku memang memilih Sakura maka alasan aku memilihnya bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa bersama Sakura terasa sangat mudah. Aku telah mengenalnya sejak dulu dan Sakura masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini. Seandainya aku memang memilih Sakura itu karena bersamanya membuatku merasa kembali menjadi sosok Sasuke remaja berusia 17 tahun yang naif dan merasa memiliki segalanya di dunia ini. Saat bersamanya aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi sosok remaja lugu yang tidak pernah mengerti pahitnya kehidupan karena selalu dikelilingi oleh cinta dan kenyamanan."

Setiap kali ia menatap mata hijau Sakura ia selalu teringat pada sosoknya dulu. Setiap kali ia bersama Sakura, mereka berdua akan berbincang-bincang mengenai kenangan mereka dulu. Dalam kenangan itu ia memiliki segalanya, ia tidak pernah kekurangan apapun juga. Setiap kali ia bersama Sakura, ia mampu tenggelam dalam memori penuh kebahagiaan itu, seakan-akan rasa sakit yang ia alami tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun sampai kapan Sasuke akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri? Kenangan tetaplah kenangan. Memori tetaplah memori. Rasa sakit itu sangat nyata, itu adalah realita. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Meski ia berharap dan memohon, ia tidak mampu memutar kembali waktu. Apa gunanya mengingat semua memori dan kenangan itu… ia ingin berhenti terpuruk.

"Kecelakaan itu lalu membuatmu berubah…" Bisik Hinata perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum getir sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. "Lebih tepatnya membuatku tersadar bahwa dunia ini memang kejam."

Kecelakaan itu telah memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Dunia sempurna yang ia kenal selama ini hancur. Seluruh anggota keluarganya pergi secara tiba-tiba dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sasuke yang naif dan tidak tahu apa-apa harus memikul sebuah tanggung jawab berat.

"Sasuke…"

"Setelah kecelakaan itu aku menjadi seorang Uchiha tunggal. Aku harus memikul tanggung jawab besar itu seorang diri. Aku harus meninggalkan sifatku yang manja dan mulai berbenah diri. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku tidak boleh merasa takut. Aku tidak boleh terlihat ragu-ragu. Menjadi pemimpin perusahaan di usia belia bukan hal yang mudah, Hinata. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dan banyak orang meremehkanku. Berada di posisi ini sangat melelahkan dan kesepian."

Hari-harinya berlangsung dengan stress dan melelahkan. Setiap malam ia harus terjaga karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Ingin sekali ia mengeluh dan menyerah. Perlahan namun pasti ia menjadi berubah, ia tidak lagi sama. Termasuk perasaan cintanya pada Sakura yang perlahan terkikis hingga habis tak bersisa. Bagaimana ia memiliki waktu memikirkan tentang cinta dan perasaan saat nasib perusahaannya berada di ujung tanduk? Banyak orang yang menentangnya, banyak orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Hari-harinya dihabiskan di perusahaan, ia tidak memiliki waktu dan perhatian untuk Sakura.

Hinata lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hati Sasuke bergetar.

 _Ia mencintai Hinata._

Pemikiran ini muncul begitu saja di benaknya secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa diundang. Tanpa persiapan.

 _Sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata?_

Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Perasaan buruk langsung menyergap hatinya ketika ia melihat halaman rumahnya yang hancur berantakan.

"Sasuke, mengapa berhenti disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan heran.

"Hinata, jangan keluar dari mobil."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke justru keluar dari mobilnya. Ia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Ia mengabaikan Hinata yang memanggil namanya, berada di dalam mobil akan jauh lebih aman bagi Hinata.

Lampu mobil yang masih menyala menyoroti dengan jelas kondisi halamannya yang hancur berantakan. Pot-pot bunganya yang berada di teras pecah dan hancur. Taman yang biasa dirawat Lee dan Gai dengan penuh kehati-hatian hancur berantakan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Kini ia merasa menyesal karena tidak mempekerjakan petugas keamanan untuk menjaga rumahnya. Rumah ini memang dilengkapi kamera pengawas dan sistem keamanan tinggi, namun nyatanya masih ada orang yang mampu menyusup dan membuat kekacauan di rumahnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka langkahnya langsung terhenti. _Penyusup itu juga masuk ke rumahnya._

Sasuke lalu mendengar suara langkah kaki Hinata yang berlari mendekatinya. Dasar Hinata! Tidakkah ia tahu berada di dalam mobil adalah pilihan yang tepat?!

"Mengapa kau keluar dari mobil?!" Teriak Sasuke. Mengapa Hinata mengabaikan perintahnya?!

Hinata menatap teras rumahnya yang dipenuhi pot-pot hancur. "Sasuke… rumah kita…"

"Ayo kembali ke mobil." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret lengan Hinata. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan tentang rumah yang hancur. Keselamatan Hinata jauh lebih penting.

Entah apa motif si penyusup itu. Jika itu adalah pencurian biasa maka tidak perlu harus menghancurkan halaman dan terasnya. Melihat kerusakan brutal yang ditimbulkan, kemungkinan besar si penyusup itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Ada kemungkinan jika si pelaku masih berada disini dan membawa senjata berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko"

Kerusakan seperti itu tidak mungkin hanya diperbuat oleh tangan kosong belaka. Lebih baik mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat ini daripada menghadapi bahaya yang tidak diketahui.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa mereka berdua masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari rumah itu secepatnya.

Dimanakah tempat yang aman untuk Hinata?

Tak lama kemudian mobil mereka berhenti di depan salah satu rumah besar berlantai dua dengan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Sasuke mencengkeram setir mobilnya dengan erat. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Meski hanya beberapa menit jaraknya dari rumahnya saat ini, ia masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk kembali lagi kesini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 _Rumahnya yang dulu._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, saat ini bukan hal yang tepat untuk membuka kembali kenangan lama. Ia lalu menelpon polisi, mengatakan dengan detail apa yang tengah terjadi di rumahnya.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Hinata yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya sendiri. Sebuah luka lebam menghiasi lengannya yang putih. Sekelebat rasa perih hinggap di hati Sasuke. Ia melukai Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Untuk sementara kita akan tinggal disini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengetik pesan kepada Kakashi. Kasus ini akan merubah jadwal pekerjaannya, ia ingin agar Kakashi mengatur ulang semua jadwalnya. Ia tidak akan bekerja selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sasuke tidak akan tenang sebelum kasus ini selesai. Setelah itu ia meminta Kakashi mengirimkan beberapa orang _bodyguard_ untuk keamanan lebih lanjut.

"Ru-rumah siapa ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"…rumah keluarga Uchiha dulu."

 _Setelah sekian lama pergi pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke rumah ini…_

Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata mengangguk. Sepasang mata jernihnya memancarkan rasa percaya.

Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai _lagi._

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam ia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, menanti hasil penyelidikan pihak kepolisian.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi yang berdiri bersandar di sampingnya.

"Pelakunya masih belum ditemukan, saat ini motif si pelaku masih belum diketahui."

Dan hal inilah yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya. Apa motif sebenarnya si pelaku melakukan ini semua? Pencurian? Perampokan? Bukan, bukan itu.

 _Teror._

Si pelaku berusaha melakukan peneroran.

Kakashi menyilangkan tangannya. "Syukurlah Hinata tidak ada disini saat kejadian tadi."

"Mm." Sasuke mencengkeram erat tangannya. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang patut disyukuri. Seandainya saja Hinata berada di rumah ini tadi…

Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi.

.

.

Setelah polisi selesai mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang memadai, Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk ke rumahnya. Bagian dalam rumahnya hancur ada dimana-mana. Pecahan kaca bertaburan di lantai.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendapati foto pernikahannya tergeletak di lantai.

Seluruh tubuhnya kini membeku.

Dalam foto itu si pelaku merusak gambar Hinata hingga sobek dan koyak namun gambarnya masih tetap utuh tanpa cela sedikitpun.

 _Ancaman._

Si pelaku menargetkan Hinata. Melalui foto ini si pelaku mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia menargetkan Hinata, bukan Sasuke. Si pelaku bisa saja menghabisi Hinata kapanpun ia mau, namun ia memilih melakukan teror ini untuk membuatnya kacau.

Si pelaku sedang mempermainkannya.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada inspektur kepolisian yang menghampirinya.

"Kondisi di lantai satu rumah anda hancur namun si pelaku sama sekali tidak melakukan kerusakan di lantai dua. Namun ketika kami memeriksa dengan detail, salah satu anggota kami menemukan ini." Si inspektur itu lalu memberikan sebuah bingkai foto padanya. Sasuke mengenal betul foto ini, ia selalu meletakkan foto ini di samping tempat tidurnya.

 _Foto keluarganya dulu._

Namun si pelaku menghancurkan wajah keluarganya dan hanya menyisakan wajah Sasuke, sama seperti yang terjadi pada foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Berbagai pemikiran buruk menghinggapi benaknya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

 _Siapakah sosok si pelaku sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _._

 **Dia adalah orang yang sama yang telah muncul di beberapa chapter lalu.** ** _Si penjahat._**

 **Kira-kira siapa ya?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **Setting cerita : chapter 29**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

"A-aku tidak akan pergi sendirian. Aku akan membawa beberapa orang bersamaku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama kasus ini belum selesai, ia masih belum bisa tenang.

"A-aku akan pulang sebelum sore. Kumohon~"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tidak akan bisa tenang seandainya Hinata pergi keluar rumah, terlalu banyak hal yang tidak mampu ia prediksi.

Hinata menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan pasrah. "Aku bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah…"

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang merana membuat Sasuke tidak sampai hati. Ugh… mengapa ia menjadi lemah setiap kali berhadapan dengan Hinata?

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berlibur?"

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran Sasuke, kepalanya mengangguk dengan penuh antusias.

"Kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau mau pergi berlibur kemana?"

Yep, seperti inilah jika seorang pria telah jatuh cinta. Ia akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Aku yang pilih?"

"Mm."

Hinata mulai berpikir serius dengan kepala sedikit miring sedangkan dahinya mengkerut.

 _Manis dan imut._

"Um… pantai?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Oke."

.

.

"Sasuke, Haruskah kau berada disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil membawa layang-layang di tangannya.

"Mm. Panas." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk berteduh di bawah payung pantai yang lebar.

Jika boleh memilih, Sasuke lebih senang mengunjungi pantai saat sore hari dimana matahari tidak menyengat kulit. Tetapi Hinata justru memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai saat tengah hari hanya karena sudah tidak sabar lagi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengikutinya. Ia tidak mau istrinya yang aneh itu membuat masalah ketika Sasuke tidak menemaninya.

"Apa kau hanya akan duduk-duduk disini saja tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak sudi berlari-larian mengejar ombak atau membuat istana pasir seperti anak-anak itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menuding segerombolan anak kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bermain seperti itu.

"Kau bisa bermain layang-layang denganku." Hinata lalu menunjukkan layang-layang ditangannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih berbaring disini."

Memangnya apa asyiknya bermain layang-layang? Kau hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah hembusan angin sambil memegangi tali yang tersambung ke layang-layang. Memangnya itu menyenangkan?!

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah padamu."

Sepertinya liburan memang penting bagi ia dan Hinata untuk melepaskan segala stress dan tekanan selama ada di Konoha. Sampai saat ini Sasuke sengaja tidak membeberkan mengenai foto pernikahan mereka yang dirusak, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Hinata cemas dan ketakutan.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Hinata yang tengah memainkan layang-layangnya. Wanita itu terlihat bahagia. Senyum manis selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Sasuke berharap Hinata akan tetap bahagia selamanya dan selalu menjadi si aneh yang lugu dan sederhana.

 _Cinta huh…_

Siapa yang bisa menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga? Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan arogan pada akhirnya harus bertekuk lutut di hadapan kelinci mungil pemakan pancake dan cokelat.

Sasuke bukan pria yang romantis, ia tahu itu. Namun entah mengapa setiap kali ia menatap Hinata seakan kalimat-kalimat puitis membanjiri otaknya. Hah, menggelikan. Mungkinkah ini adalah efek samping akibat sering menonton drama tolol murahan bersama Hinata?

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. Ternyata Hinata memiliki pengaruh yang berbahaya bagi hidupnya.

Jika menengok beberapa bulan lalu saat ia baru mengenal Hinata, sikapnya pada Hinata saat ini berbeda jauh. Dulu, wanita itu sama sekali tidak berarti apapun baginya, bahkan Sasuke lebih menyayangi jam tangan dan ponselnya dibandingkan Hinata. Jangankan menatap Hinata, melirik saja ia tidak sudi. Selama berada di rumah, ia akan dengan senang hati mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata dan bersikap acuh dengan semua yang wanita itu lakukan.

Namun kini…

Ini pasti adalah karma. Ia yakin itu.

Kini Hinata menjadi sosok yang paling berharga baginya. _Dammit!_ Bahkan ia rela memberikan apapun pada Hinata asalkan wanita itu bisa bahagia. Sasuke memang tidak _selalu_ memikirkan Hinata, namun setiap kali ia lengah maka benaknya akan selalu bermuara pada Hinata. Ini sungguh sangat mengesalkan! Membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja!

Pokoknya Hinata harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Sasuke tergila-gila padanya! Awas saja seandainya wanita itu lari meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sepasang mata hitamnya masih menatap Hinata yang tertawa kecil karena deburan ombak menyapu kakinya. Cinta telah membuat dunia Sasuke jungkir balik, segalanya menjadi kacau. Jika dulu ia meremehkan sosok Hinata, maka kini ia justru mengagumi sosok Hinata yang aneh dan menyebalkan.

Ini benar-benar tidak rasional!

Dulu ia menganggap Hinata adalah seorang yang terlalu biasa, penampilan wanita itu mulai dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki tidak ada yang menarik baginya, sungguh tidak mempesona. Jika diibaratkan, Hinata adalah barang yang telah di diskon habis-habisan dan tetap saja tidak ada yang sudi meliriknya. Maksudnya… ugh… lihat saja! Hinata memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus, tapi Hinata juga ugh… Penampilannya tidak memenuhi standar kecantikan yang ditetapkan! Badannya kurang tinggi, kulitnya terlalu pucat, matanya terlalu pucat, dandanannya terlalu kuno, wajahnya juga _imut._ Kata 'imut' tidak pantas disematkan pada wanita dewasa, lebih cocok ditujukan untuk anak-anak, bayi, dan hewan piaraan. Wanita dewasa lebih memilih dipuji dengan kata seksi, _hot,_ cantik, menggoda, dan yang lainnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi budak cinta? Seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain mencintai Hinata dengan segala kekurangannya. Yup, itu benar. Kini Sasuke Uchiha mencintai Hinata Hyuuga mulai dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki wanita itu tanpa ada pengecualian.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Hinata sudah memakai tabir surya tadi?

Semoga saja iya.

Hey, hey, hey, mengapa pria tolol berambut pirang itu melirik istrinya?

Dan kini si tolol itu mendekati istrinya?! Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat cincin pernikahan di jari Hinata hah?! Bahkan Sasuke yang berjarak puluhan meter dari Hinata masih mampu melihat cincin itu dengan jelas.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini!

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Kau disini rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Um…" Hinata terlihat sibuk menggulung benang layang-layang.

Kini Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya. "Apa kau lapar? Aku membawa sandwich."

"Ya." Kata Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke menggiring Hinata pergi menjauhi si pria tolol yang masih berdiri sambil melongo.

Tak lama kemudian ia dan Hinata menyantap habis sandwich yang menjadi bekal mereka.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ia hanya merasa curiga, oke?! Ia tidak cemburu atau apapun itu. Heh, bahkan Sasuke berjuta kali lebih baik dibandingkan pria tolol itu, mengapa ia harus cemburu?!

"Tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengatakan namanya."

"Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, terutama pria."

Hinata terlalu lugu dan naif, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang memanfaatkannya?!

"Tapi dia yang menyapaku lebih dulu…" Gumam Hinata.

"Kau itu wanita yang sudah menikah, pakailah sesuatu yang lebih sopan." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Seharusnya tadi Hinata memilih celana yang lebih panjang.

"Mereka memakai bikini." Kata Hinata sambil menuding kerumunan gadis-gadis muda yang sedang berjemur.

"Jangan bandingkan mereka denganmu! Kau itu seorang nyonya Uchiha! Jangan memamerkan tubuh seenaknya."

Orang lain boleh saja bergulung-gulung di pasir pantai sambil telanjang bulat, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang paling penting baginya adalah istrinya harus selalu berpakaian sopan.

"A-a-aku t-tidak memamerkan tu-tubuh!"

Apakah Hinata tidak sadar jika pria tolol tadi melirik betisnya yang putih, mulus, dan ramping?

"Lain kali pakai sesuatu yang lebih panjang."

Cih… seharusnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke tempat dingin atau bersalju. Dengan demikian Hinata akan memakai pakaian panjang dan mantel tebal.

.

.


End file.
